Mot de passe : Fishing
by Sandrine MagCar
Summary: Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé à qui étaient adressées les fameuses lettres que Samantha Carter gardait dans un dossier protégé par le mot de passe Fishing et ce qu'elles contenaient ? (Fait : Jack - Cassandra) ; (A venir : Daniel - Hailey - Mark - ... )
1. Jack

_Hellooo tout le monde! Je vous propose ici une "fiction" composée uniquement de lettres, ces lettres dont on apprend l'existence dans la saison 9, quand Sam a l'article de la mort donne ce mot de passe : Fishing (Canne a pêche en version française) a Mitchell. Ceci est ma version de ces lettres, j'espère que vous apprécierez._

* * *

**Mot de passe : Fishing**

Je m'appelle Samantha Carter et suis actuellement Major dans L'US Air Force. Je fais partie du programme top secret de l'armée américaine appelé «Porte des Etoiles» et appartient à l'équipe SG-1.

Les documents ci-dessous sont à remettre après mon décès et uniquement après celui-ci. Ceux à qui ils sont adressés sont les seuls habilités à les lire et éventuellement à les rendre public.

Merci d'avoir respecté ces dernières volontés.

Major Samantha Carter.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_-) Jack O'Neill_

Le colonel O'Neill s'était rendu dans les quartiers de son second et était assis sur le lit, la tête entre les mains depuis plus de deux heures. Tout était encore à sa place, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Il voyait toujours sur sa table de nuit ses photos dans un cadre, il pouvait ouvrir les armoires et y trouver ses affaires, il pouvait même sentir son odeur dans les treillis rangé dans sa commode. Tout était pareil, comme si elle était toujours la…

Il leva la tête et embrassa la pièce d'un regard triste. Son attention se porta sur les cartons à ses pieds. Il étouffa un sanglot et referma les yeux, préférant l'obscurité rassurante des ténèbres, là où il ne voyait pas tous ces objets lui rappelant tant de souvenirs. Ces objets qu'on l'avait chargé de ranger pour libérer le quartier, pour que quelqu'un prenne sa place.

Mais il n'en était pas capable, faire disparaitre ses effets personnels revenait à accepter sa mort. Et ça, il ne pouvait s'y résigner.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par quelqu'un frappant à la porte. Il ne répondit pas et entendit la porte s'ouvrir puis se refermer. Les secondes s'écoulèrent sans que rien ne se passe.

_Allez Daniel, vous n'allez pas rester planté la toute la soirée… grogna-t-il sans bouger.

Des pas se rapprochèrent et le colonel sentit le matelas s'affaisser à côté de lui. Puis une main se posa timidement sur son épaule.

_Jack… murmura doucement l'archéologue.

Celui-ci releva la tête et tourna un regard meurtri à son ami.

Daniel fouilla un instant dans sa poche et en sortit une enveloppe légèrement chiffonnée qu'il tendit au militaire. Celui-ci ne fit aucun geste pour s'en saisir.

_Prend ton temps, Jack... fit Daniel en déposant doucement la lettre sur le lit.

Puis l'archéologue sorti de la pièce, laissant son ami seul.

Après quelques minutes de tergiversions avec lui-même, il avança une main tremblante vers ce dernier message, ce dernier au revoir.

Il ouvrit l'enveloppe et commença à lire.

_Cher … Jack ? Colonel ?_

_ Je ne sais même pas comment commencer cette lettre. Ne serait-ce que la façon dont je devrais m'adresser à vous. Dois-je continuer à vous appeler « mon Colonel » même après ma mort ? Car après tout, si vous tenez cette lettre c'est qu'il vous faut trouver un nouveau membre pour SG-1 pour me remplacer._

_Je sais ce que vous allez dire, je suis pathétique à tergiverser comme cela pour une simple appellation. Mais tout est là, ce simple fait de vous appeler Jack rend les choses différentes. Nous le savons tous les deux, la sonorité de nos prénoms respectifs dans la bouche de l'autre est … étrange mais tellement agréable. Je peux compter sur les doigts d'une main les fois où votre prénom a traversé mes lèvres. Et je me souviens de chacune d'elle, c'était toujours pour vous supplier de tenir, de rester en vie… Ou de m'abandonner. Dans ce dernier cas, ça ne marchait pas très bien d'ailleurs._

_Et vous, pouvez-vous me dire si le règlement est valable par-delà la mort ? Vous qui le connaissez si bien, ou du moins certaines parties. Allons… vous êtes certainement l'officier qui a dérogé le plus souvent aux règlements de l'armée... Je vous l'accorde, notre situation est exceptionnelle, des mesures tout aussi exceptionnelles s'imposent je suppose. Au fond, il n'y aura vraiment eu qu'une seule règle que vous n'avez jamais enfreinte. _

_Je vais vous appeler Jack, je suppose que le général ne m'en tiendra pas rigueur. Et vous non plus j'espère._

_ Il y a tellement de chose que je devrais te dire mais ma tête est vide en cet instant. Par où commencer… ? Cela fait bientôt 7 ans que nous travaillons ensemble, 7 ans que nous partageons les risques ensemble, 7 ans durant lesquels nous avons appris à nous faire confiance, 7 ans que nous sommes amis._

_Oui, ami… ce mot est tellement réducteur pour notre relation tu ne trouves pas ? Daniel est mon ami, mais toi… toi tu es plus. Beaucoup plus._

_Mais il n'existe pas de mot pour ce que tu représentes._

_Je suis sure que tu vois ce que je veux dire, car tu ressens la même chose. Tu as beau faire l'idiot, faire celui qui ne sait rien, je sais que tu me comprends. On ne peut se cataloguer d'ami, mais pas de plus non plus, nous sommes quelques choses entre les deux. Et nous marchons sur cette limite, oscillant parfois d'un côté ou de l'autre pour toujours finir par revenir sur cette ligne droite. Nous avançons, en espérant… en espérant quoi Jack ? Que l'un trébuche ? Qu'il passe la frontière ? Je n'en sais rien…_

_ On pourrait croire qu'écrire a quelqu'un est plus facile que de lui parler, c'est d'ailleurs en partie pour cela que cette lettre existe. Mais je me rends compte que ça n'aide pas vraiment. Nous savons tous les deux ce qui nous lie, a quoi cela servirait-il de mettre des mots sur ces sentiments ? Nous les avons déjà énoncés une fois. Sache simplement que rien n'a changé de mon côté._

_Peut-être que si j'avais fait partir du projet Stargate en tant que civile comme Daniel cela aurait été différent… Mais nous ne pouvons en être sûrs, et se perdre en regret ne changera rien à notre situation, surtout maintenant que je ne suis plus là. Personnellement, je ne regrette rien. Tout ce que nous avons vécu est gravé dans ma mémoire. Toutes nos discussions, pleines de sous-entendus avouons-le, tous ces regards échangés, ou nous communiquions ce que nous ne pouvions dire, ces gestes esquissés, anodins et pourtant extraordinaires… Tous cela et plus encore est gravé en moi, à jamais. Et si c'était à refaire, je n'hésiterais pas une seule seconde._

_Si je ne devais retenir qu'une chose de ma vie au sein du programme Stargate, ce serait toi, Jack. Ca a toujours été toi…_

_ Qui espérions-nous tromper au juste ? Daniel, le général et même Teal'c savaient lire en nous comme dans un livre ouvert. Les seuls qui ne s'en rendaient pas compte, c'était nous. Ou qui ne voulaient pas s'en rendre compte plutôt… Combien de fois, lorsque je te croyais perdu, ne me suis-je pas promit de tout t'avouer si tu t'en sortais ? Mais à chaque fois que tu te relevais et que tu me souriais, je me disais qu'il n'y avait plus d'urgence, que tu étais là bien vivant et que tu ne partirais plus jamais. Ce n'est que lorsque tu tombais une seconde fois que la peur et les regrets m'assaillaient… J'ai maudis tant de fois cette incapacité à dépasser les règles, ces inquiétudes quant au fait d'être ridicule ou d'être rejetée,... _

_C'est triste quand on y pense… Cette nécessité de côtoyer la mort pour se rendre compte de nos sentiments._

_Ici aussi, si tu lis ces lignes, cela voudra dire que je suis partie pour toujours et cela, probablement sans t'avouer ce que je ressens pour toi. Je m'en excuse Jack._

_Mais j'en suis incapable. Même ici, je ne peux t'écrire les trois mots que tu attends._

_ Au fait, est-ce à toi que j'ai donné le mot de passe de ce dossier ? J'aimerai tant voir ta tête lorsque tu le découvriras ! J'espère vraiment que c'est à toi que je l'ai murmuré, ce petit mot anodin qui exprime tellement de choses ! Tu as ris lorsque tu l'as entendu n'est-ce pas ? J'espère en tous cas que tu as au moins esquissés un petit sourire. Surtout si c'était la dernière chose que je t'ai dite. Imagines-tu ? Te faire sourire une dernière fois et partir avec cette image… peut-on rêver meilleur départ ?_

_J'ai tout de suite su quelle sécurité j'allais mettre sur ce dossier. En plus, si je venais à disparaitre sans avoir eu le temps d'avouer ce mot de passe, je suis sure que toi tu le découvrirais un jour ou l'autre. Peut-être pas tout de suite, mais un jour… je le sais._

_Fishing…_

_ Tu sais, il fallait bien que cela arrive un jour, aujourd'hui c'est tombé sur moi c'est aussi simple que ça. Pensions-nous vraiment que nous rentrerions toujours tous de mission sain et sauf à chaque fois ? Nous ne sommes pas invincibles, et nous avons trop souvent tendance à l'oublier. Passer la porte des Etoile est devenu une habitude. Et ça n'aurait pas dû. A chaque fois que nous voyageons à travers l'espace, nous jouons aux dés avec nos vies, un immense jeu de hasard ou nous parions notre bien le plus précieux. Mais nous continuons à le faire, pour la science, pour le peuple terrien, pour l'humanité. Pour assouvir notre soif d'aventure et de danger. Parce que nous adorons ça._

_Aujourd'hui, j'ai perdu. On n'a droit qu'à une seule chance à ce jeu (excepté ce tricheur de Daniel). Et vous continuerez à jouer. Oh vous allez peut-être ajouter des règles de sécurité, pour vous rassurez, pour faire en sorte que de telles tragédies n'arrivent plus mais vous savez que vous continuerez. Toi aussi Jack, tu continueras à jouer, car tu adore ça. Moi aussi au fond, j'aimais ça. Sauf que j'en ai payé le prix fort. Alors Jack, je t'en prie… Gagne._

_Gagne pour moi._

_ Je n'aurais que deux faveurs à te demander. Je sais que tu les respecteras._

_La première concerne Cassandra. Sans moi, elle se retrouve seule… à nouveau. Cette petite n'aurait jamais dû subir toutes ces épreuves. D'abord, assister à l'extermination de son peuple puis la mort de Janet… Elle qui croyait avoir retrouvé une famille, voilà qu'on la lui arrache à nouveau. Je sais qu'elle a presque 18 ans, qu'elle devient indépendante mais sous sa carapace, il y a une petite fille qui a besoin de quelqu'un qui soit la pour la rassurer, pour l'aimer. S'il te plait Jack, je sais que cela te remémore des souvenirs pénibles, mais prends la sous ton aile… Fais en sorte qu'elle soit heureuse et qu'elle ne manque de rien._

_Et surtout dit lui que je l'aime, dit lui que je veille sur elle de là-haut, dit lui que je suis désolée... tellement désolée._

_Ma deuxième requête est simple, elle tient en trois mots : Sois heureux Jack. Surtout, ne t'en veux pas, quoi qu'il me soit arrivé. Le monde ne s'arrête pas de tourner parce que quelqu'un est mort. Personne n'est indispensable, personne n'est irremplaçable. Je sais que ce sera dur, mais tourne la page le plus vite possible, ne passe pas du temps à t'apitoyer sur ton sort. On a besoin de toi au SGC, tu n'as pas le temps de déprimer ! La Terre compte sur toi, le combat n'est pas fini._

_N'oublie pas que l'encre des souvenirs est éternelle, tous ce que l'on a partagé est quelque part, enfoui en nous. Lorsque tout va mal, ferme les yeux et remémore toi tout ça. Tout comme Charlie, je n'ai pas disparu, nous vivons en toi Jack._

_Le monde regorge de richesse, il suffit d'ouvrir les yeux. L'oiseau qui s'envole dans le ciel, le vent qui balaye l'herbe haute, la vague qui s'abat sur la plage, … Autant de choses insignifiantes et coutumière et pourtant tellement belles…_

_On ne peut rien tendre les doigts pliés, on ne peut rien recevoir le cœur fermé._

_Profite de la vie Jack, elle est si précieuse…_

_A jamais,_

_Samantha Carter._

Une larme tomba sur la lettre tremblante dans les mains de Jack. Il sortit avec des gestes saccadés une photo de son treillis. Une photo prise illégalement, qu'il gardait sur lui en permanence, ou on pouvait voir Sam regarder vers le ciel, souriant aux étoiles.

Il laissa tomber la lettre et la photo sur le sol pour se prendre la tête entre les mains et laissa parler sa peine.

* * *

_Oui, pour que cette fiction existe, Sam doit mourrir x( Outre ce petit point... négatif, avez-vous aimez? pourquoi?_

_A venir : Cassandra; Hailey; Daniel; Mark (éventuellement d'autres)_


	2. Cassandra

_Hello tout le monde! D'abord merci pour les reviews et désolée de vous avoir fait de la peine hihi O:) _

_Voila ici le chapitre 2, dur dur a écrire d'ailleurs... Pas forcément fière du résultat... :( _

_J'espère que vous apprécierez tout de même._

* * *

_-) Cassandra_

Assise sur l'herbe, Cassandra avait la tête perdue dans les étoiles. Il était tard, la nuit était déjà bien entamée, la lune était haute dans le ciel et illuminait d'une lueur blafarde les alentours de la base.

N'arrivant pas trouver le sommeil, elle était sortie s'aérer pour profiter de la fraicheur et du calme du soir. A la base, on ne distinguait jamais vraiment le jour et la nuit. Peu importe l'heure, il y avait toujours des allées et venues, des militaires surveillant les couloirs, des savants travaillant sur leurs engins extra-terrestre, des ouvertures non programmée de la porte, … Et tout ce remue-ménage commençait à lasser la jeune fille. Tout le monde continuait sa vie comme si rien n'avait jamais eu lieu. Comme si l'incident était déjà oublié.

Comme toujours, la vie au sein du programme Stargate reprenait son cours comme si tous les sacrifices et les victimes que celui-ci avait causés ne comptaient plus.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un membre était mort, et ce ne serait pas la dernière. Cassandra ne le savait que trop bien. Elle détestait tant le SGC ! Combien de victimes devraient encore trouvé la mort avant que ce stupide programme ne cesse ? Combien de famille devraient encore être endeuillées pour qu'on se rende compte que tout cela n'en vaut pas la peine ?

Une larme, de rage ou de tristesse elle ne sut le dire, coula sur sa joue et brilla telle une bille d'argent sous la lumière lunaire.

Elle était seule à présent. Comme elle l'avait toujours été…

Elle n'essayait même plus de retenir ses larmes qui coulaient en un flot incessant.

Ne jamais s'attacher à personne était encore le meilleur moyen de ne pas souffrir. Ne jamais nourrir d'espoir était encore le meilleur moyen de ne pas être déçue.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à cette heure Cassie ?fit une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien dans son dos.

La jeune fille passa rapidement sa main sur ses joues, pour effacer la marque de son désespoir.

_Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? renifla-t-elle sans se retourner.

_Tu me vouvoie maintenant? C'est nouveau ça ? s'étonna Jack en s'asseyant a ses côté.

Cassandra tourna la tête, évitant le regard du militaire. Elle commença à jouer négligemment avec un brin d'herbe sous l'œil attentif de Jack.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi.

_Cassie, j'ai quelque chose à te remettre… dit-il doucement.

_J'en veux pas, répliqua l'adolescente avec véhémence.

Elle savait ce que c'était, et elle ne voulait pas la lire.

_Je comprends ce que tu ressens, mais penses que cette lettre sont les dernières paroles de Sam, ses derniers mots pour toi. Elle te donne une chance de lui dire au revoir, ne la laisse pas passer Cassie… murmura-t-il avec douceur.

Il déposa la lettre sur les genoux de la jeune fille avant de se lever pour rentrer à la base.

Cassandra saisit avec hésitation l'enveloppe et leva les yeux vers Jack qui s'éloignait.

_Jack ! Attends, cria-t-elle tandis qu'il se retournait, est-ce que tu peux rester avec moi ..? S'il te plait… déglutit-elle timidement.

Le militaire lui sourit tendrement avant de revenir prendre place à ses côté. Il passa un bras sur ses épaules et lui déposa un baiser sur la tempe.

_Toujours… murmura-t-il tandis qu'elle ouvrait l'enveloppe et commençait à lire.

_Chère Cassandra, _

_Ma première pensée, si tu lis ces mots, est pardonne moi. Je suis tellement, tellement désolée que tu tiennes cette lettre entre tes mains. Je sais que cela doit être dur, et je comprendrais que tu m'en veuille. _

_Je ne sais pas quel âge tu auras lorsque tu liras ces mots, le plus possible j'espère. Mais tu dois probablement avoir l'impression que le monde, ton monde, s'écroule. Tu te dis que tu te retrouves seule à nouveau, que je t'ai trahie, abandonnée. Et ces sentiments sont tout à fait légitimes. Tu sais, nous passons tous par là un jour ou l'autre. Celui qui n'a jamais été seul n'a jamais vraiment vécu. _

_Je te comprends Cassie, plus que quiconque, car j'ai ressentis exactement la même chose lorsque ma mère est morte. Ce trou béant au milieu de la poitrine, cette impression que l'espoir s'envole, que la lumière de l'avenir s'éteint, que la vie n'est qu'une vulgaire mascarade… je ne connais cela que trop bien. Il te faudra du temps pour dépasser ça, les blessures ne cicatrisent pas du jour au lendemain. Et il en reste toujours une trace. Qu'on le veuille ou non, ces événements font partie de nous et nous forgent, ils nous construisent et nous font devenir ce que nous sommes. _

_Je ne sais pas dans quel contexte cette lettre t'a été remise, mais telle que je te connais, tu es surement en train de chercher un coupable. Comme chacun lorsqu'il perd une personne chère. _

_Sache que le SGC n'est pas a blâmé Cassie, tu as peut-être l'impression que toutes ces expéditions ne servent à rien, excepté à risquer des vies mais tu sais au fond de toi que c'est faux. Rien ne compte plus qu'une vie humaine, et c'est justement pour ça que le SGC existe, pour protéger la Terre et ses habitants, voire ceux des autres planètes. Les soldats savent les risques qu'ils prennent, ils savent aussi pour qui ils les prennent. Personne ne nous force à partir. Ce choix est entièrement le nôtre. Et je crois que personne n'échangerait son métier pour rien au monde. Nous aimons ce que nous faisons, même si ce n'est pas toujours facile. _

_Oh tu penseras aussi pendant un temps que c'est moi qui suis égoïste. Dans un sens tu n'as pas tort, à chaque fois que je passe la Porte des Etoile, je prends le risque de ne plus te revoir. Tout le monde a une famille qu'il aime en dehors du SGC, et personne ne souhaite la perdre. Mais si nous ne faisions pas notre travail, qui le ferait ? C'est partout pareil Cassie, notre métier n'est pas plus dangereux qu'un autre, il comporte juste plus de risque. C'est difficile à expliquer, mais tu comprendras avec le temps, ce n'est pas une leçon que je peux t'apprendre. _

_Tu sais, lorsque j'ai perdu ma mère, j'en ai voulu terriblement à mon père. Moi et mon frère le tenions pour responsable de sa mort. Après tout, c'était lui qui devait la ramener ce jour-là. Mais la vérité c'est que nous ne pouvions accepter l'idée que c'était juste un coup de malchance, un simple fait du hasard. Personne ne peut accepter son impuissance face au destin et face à l'incertitude de la vie. Il nous faut un coupable pour déverser tout notre désespoir et notre rancœur. Nous en avons besoin pour évacuer notre haine. Si on trouve un responsable, on oublie un peu le chagrin, on passe son temps à maudire plutôt qu'à pleurer. Et on a parfois l'impression que se venger nous fait du bien, que cela nous apaise. Mais ensuite, on se rend compte de la bêtise de la chose. Nous sommes aveuglés par la tristesse et notre jugement s'altère. Et lorsqu'on le comprend enfin, il est parfois trop tard, le temps que l'on passe à haïr est autant de temps perdu. De plus, en ressassant ainsi ces tragiques événements, on ne peut tourner la page. _

_J'ai perdu tellement d'année avec mon père… Moi, j'ai encore eu la chance de rattraper ce temps mais tout le monde ne peut pas en dire autant. Certain meurent seul, abandonné de leur famille, de leur amis parce qu'ils n'ont pas réussi à pardonner._

_Ne fait pas la même erreur Cassie. Prend du recul, relativise, même si c'est dur. Dépasse ces sentiments de haines et tourne-toi vers l'avenir. Surtout ne te renferme pas sur toi-même, je sais que tu veux montrer une image forte de toi, ne pas dévoiler tes faiblesses. Mais tout le monde a besoin d'aide un jour ou l'autre, ce n'est pas une honte, au contraire. Saisis les mains tendues, lève la tête et souris a la vie. _

_Sache aussi que tu n'es pas seule Cassie, tu ne l'as jamais été. Jack, Daniel, Teal'c, … nous sommes tous la auprès de toi. Tu as perdu tes parents, et personne n'osera jamais prétendre prendre leurs places, mais tu fais partie de nos vies, pour toujours. Nous formons tous une grande famille, ou chacun a sa place. Nous ne te laisserons jamais tomber. Janet et moi n'avons pas disparues, nous vivons en toi. Nos souvenirs sont éternels, et tant que tu remémoras tous les moments que nous avons partagés, nous serons toujours auprès de toi. _

_Lorsque tu te sens seule, ferme les yeux et pense à tous ceux qui t'aiment. Tu verras que nous ne sommes jamais bien loin, cachés quelque part au fond de toi..._

_Je te l'ai déjà répété, mais je me permets de le refaire une dernière fois : la vie t'a accordé une seconde chance, saisis-la ! Ce jour-là, quand SG-1 et moi t'avons recueillie, tu aurais dû mourir. Mais tu es la aujourd'hui, saine et sauve. C'est un vrai cadeau que tu as reçu Cassie : la chance d'avoir une vie. Certes, tu as perdu énormément dans cette aventure, mais regarde ce que cela t'a apporté. Tu as l'opportunité de vivre, profite-en. _

_Prend le temps d'apprécier les petites choses simples de la vie. Respirer nous semble si anodins, si automatique… Ce n'est que lorsque nous étouffons que nous comprenons combien il est agréable de sentir l'air pénétrer nos poumons. Alors regarde l'oiseau s'envoler, écoute le vent bruisser dans les arbres, sens la pluie ruisseler sur ta peau, … toutes ces choses semblent anodines et sont pourtant tellement belles… _

_Tu es une jeune fille pleine d'avenir Cassandra, quoi que tu fasses, sache que je te soutiendrai toujours. Janet et moi veillons sur toi de là-haut, si jamais tu perds ton chemin, regarde vers le ciel et suis ton cœur. Tu feras le bon choix._

_Qui est guidé par une étoile ne regarde jamais en arrière. _

_Je t'aime Cassie, depuis toujours et à jamais. _

_Samantha Carter. _

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait dans sa lecture, les yeux de Cassandra s'embuèrent de larmes. Elle relit plusieurs fois la dernière phrase de Sam et commença à trembler, secouée par des sanglots incontrôlables. Elle abandonna la lettre pour se tourner vers Jack qui lui caressait doucement le dos.

_Oh Jack… sanglota-t-elle en se blottissant doucement contre lui.

Jack raffermit sa prise sur la jeune fille qui pleurait doucement dans son cou, et tenta de maitriser sa propre peine.

* * *

_Une petite review pour dire si vous avez aimé (ou pas) et pourquoi? :)_

_A bientôt!_

_A venir : Daniel, Hailey et Mark (éventuellement d'autre)_


End file.
